Two Against Two: Prequel One-Shots
by GiJoefan985
Summary: A series of one shots that take place before "Two Against Two". Set in a "Home Alone" AU, where Kevin has an older sister, named Christine. Based on the story "Two Against Two".
1. Kevin vs The Furnace

A/N: Thanks Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this. Your awesome. Be sure to check out her stories if your a fan of Home Alone or the Legend of Zelda.

Two Against Two One-Shot  
Kevin VS. The Furnace

(Narrator's PoV:)

It's a cold Winter's night in the McCallister house. All is quiet, as everyone is asleep in his or her bed, all warm and cozy, and dreaming happy, peaceful thoughts; save for the youngest McCallister, who's tossing and turning, because Kevin is having the fight of his life with his worst nightmare: the dreaded furnace that resides in the basement…

(Kevin's PoV:)

(Dream World)

Why couldn't Mom send Megan, Linne, Jeff, or Buzz into the basement to look for the Christmas decorations? But, no, she sends me… She knows I hate coming down here. It's dark and smelly, and that furnace gives me the creeps. Sometimes, I get the feeling that furnace is possessed, because I hear it shout my name, which sends chills down my spine.

So, I begin searching for the decorations that Mom wants by looking through random boxes. My body suddenly freezes in terror, and the fear inside of me grows, as my eyes lay upon the scariest thing in whole World: the McCallister furnace, with its rusted pipes, those creepy valves, and that black grate that's currently glowing orange and red from the fire that's burning inside it.

"It's not scary!" I chant to myself, as I return to look for the decorations Mom wants.

I soil myself, as the scariest sound suddenly echoes throughout the whole basement, "KEVINNNN!" The basement door then slams shut. I turn around to see where the noise is coming from. I scream loudly and stomp up the stairs as quickly as I can to get out of the basement, and away from the furnace, that's now alive, only to find out that the door will not open. "KEVINNNN!" roars the furnace. I scream for Mom to help me, but to no avail. I brace my back against the door in fear, as the horrible monstrosity begins to shake violently. I scream again, as I witness the furnace pull the pipes out of the walls and shake them at me, as though it had arms. The gauges turn to eyes, and the grate opens like a mouth and blows fire, like an angry dragon. I run back downstairs to the opposite side of the basement, shaking in fear. I scream, when I see the furnace suddenly starting to move towards me, as though it were walking. "KEVINNNN! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

I duck to dodge the fire it tries to burn me with. The only way I'm getting out of here is to face my fear and fight the furnace. I suddenly see a box of Buzz's old things and I quickly dig through it to try and find a weapon.

"Yes!" I cheer, when I find Buzz's old BB pistol and some ammo. I load the BB gun and begin to fight back. "Come and get me, you filthy animal!" I cackle like Johnny from _Angels with Filthy Souls_ , as I unload the BB gun into the furnace.

The furnace roars in pain, and I hear glass shattering, since I shoot one of its eyes. I duck for cover, when it blows fire at me. I aim for the other eye and take a few shots, but the shattering of glass tells me, and the furnace roaring tells me, that I've shot it out. I now aim at the grate and begin unloading everything I've got, while ducking from the fire it shoots at me. After what seems like forever, the BB knocks off the grate from the furnace, and it flies across room.

"NOOOOO! I WILL BE BACK TO GET YOU, KEVINNN! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" I duck, as the furnace unleashes one last volley of fire, before it crashes onto the floor in pieces, making a loud booming sound…

(Kevin's PoV:)

(Real World)

I jolt awake, shaking and sweating. "What a horrible nightmare… No more cheese pizza, before bed…" I say to myself, as I lie back down in my bed and try to go to sleep again…

(Narrator's PoV:)

Kevin does go back to sleep that night and sleeps peacefully. The nightmare causes Kevin to stay out of the basement for a few weeks, as he becomes more fearful of the furnace. It's not until meeting Christine, the eldest sister he never knew, a few weeks later, after his parents left him home alone, that Kevin is really able to overcome his fear of the furnace…

END


	2. The Argument

**I would like to thank** **Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **A/N: You may seen this chapter before in my main story. I'm just reposting it in my Two against Two one shot prequel series.**

 **Two Against Two.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Argument**  
 **Date: May 1983**  
 **Interstate 65 on the outskirts of Indianapolis, Indiana. 11:00 P.M., EST**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I close my eyes, tired, since I've been up for eleven hours straight, and it will be four more hours, before I reach Chicago, as the van gets back rolling on the final leg of this three-leg return trip to Chicago. We just loaded up on enough food and gas for the return trip home. My twin cousin, Tia McCallister, has her head on my shoulder, asleep, while my good friend, Sarah, drives the van back to Chicago. All three of us had a great time at the Dire Straits concert in Muncie.

My thoughts as I lie my head back into the seat, eyes drooping, turn to dealing with my parents, once I return home, since by now they know I'm gone, because I snuck away and went to the concert, without their knowledge. I hate my parents, to be honest to myself, ever since the day they forced me to move away from Indianapolis. I hate them even more, since today, when I discovered Tia and her family have been living in Chicago over a year, and my parents decided to not tell me that my sister-like cousin has been living in the same town. Tia was the one that invited Sarah and I to the concert in Muncie, and I decided to take her up on her offer, since I believe my parents are trying to keep Tia and I separated. I also resent the fact that my Mom had so many kids close together, starting when I was around seven years old, and not close together when I was little.

Starting with Buzz, who is eight and a sports fan; a bully to his younger siblings, and a snitch when it comes to me, because he knows he can't bully me, since I'm bigger than him. He's also clever, because he snitches on me to cover up his own misdeeds, and to exploit the knowledge that my parents don't trust me. Then, there is Jeff, who is seven. He's a shy little guy with a good heart, who likes playing Atari and reading comics in his own spare time, when Buzz is not forcing him to be a jerk towards his younger siblings. We get along great, and he enjoys hanging out with me, which I don't mind, because I like spending time with the little guy.

There are also the twins, Megan and Linnie, who are five-and-a-half, turning six real soon. I was jealous when they were born, because I felt threatened that they were taking my position, as being the only girl, but that jealousy eventually turned into protectiveness, mostly from being blatantly bullied by Buzz and unwillingly by Jeff, due to pressure from Buzz. I know this is silly, but I enjoy having tea parties and playing dolls with my twin sisters. I have a feeling Megan is going to be a boy-crazy romantic, with a sense of polite snarkiness, while Linnie is going to be a brainy bookworm, who's going to excel in life.

Then, there's Kevin, who is 5 months old of pure innocence; blues eyes and blond hair. He made my heart melt the day he was born. Babysitting Kevin is a blast. I can sense he's going to be somewhat like me, except more resourceful and not as wild or hot-headed. I have a bad feeling Buzz is going to make life hell for Kevin, when Kevin gets older, and my stupid parents are going to blame Kevin for everything in the same way they blame me for everything. As I think about this, I fall asleep…

 **(Same day, four hours later…)**

 **Interstate 90/Interstate 94 Winnetka suburb of Chicago. 2:00 A.M., CST**

"Christine, wake up. Come on, sleepyhead, we're back in Chicago, and we're about to hit the off-ramp to Winnetka," I hear Sarah say, as my eyes slowly open. Last thing I remember, I was thinking about my siblings, and how I'm going to deal with my parents.

I suddenly bolt up and ask Sarah, "Did you say 'off-ramp to Winnetka'?"

"Yeah, I did, sleepyhead," Sarah laughs.

"So, we dropped off Tia, already?"

"Yeah, about a half hour ago. She tried to wake you, but you didn't budge. She wanted me to tell you to call her tomorrow,"

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's two in the morning, Central Time. We gained an extra hour, since we changed timezones back in Northwest Indiana," Sarah replies.

"Oh, OK,"

The moment I face my parents is close at hand, I think, as I look out the window. I'm able to make out the I-94 exit sign to Winnetka in the darkness, as Sarah pulls off the quiet interstate and drives me home. It doesn't take long to reach my home on Lincoln Blvd.. I get out of the van and bid Sarah farewell. The neighborhood is quiet and dark, save for my house. A few of the downstairs lights are on. My parents are most-likely napping downstairs, waiting to lecture and yell at me, like they always do. A mixture of anxiety and anger flow through me at that thought. Well, it's now or never… I climb the front steps, place my key in the front door lock, turn it, and open the door, only to be greeted by two angry parents, who are standing in the foyer, arms folded together. The yelling match soon commences.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" yells my Mother. "You had your Father and I worried sick! We thought something might've happened to you!"

"Do you have any consideration at all for our feelings, Christine?! You've been gone almost a whole day! How do you think that made us feel, worrying about our oldest, not knowing where she is and if she's OK, or not?!" Dad chimes in, also yelling.

"What about my feelings, Dad?!" I yell back. "Do you think about my feelings, when you forced me to leave Indianapolis and Tia behind when I was seven years old?!"

Mom and Dad shake their heads in exasperation. "Not this again… How many times do we have to explain to you about how changes were needed with your Dad's new job, considering the recent arrival of Buzz, and I was pregnant with Jeff?! You're trying to change the topic, like you always do!" Mom shouts. "Your Dad and I demand to know where you have been for the last twelve hours! Now, tell us!"

"Fine, then!" I yell back. My anger is boiling, as I proudly begin to explain, "Well, I snuck out at five A.M., met up with Tia, napped a bit at Tia's place, ate, left Chicago around eleven A.M., reached Indianapolis around four P.M., ate again, reached Muncie around five P.M.; the concert started at six P.M., and it ended at nine P.M.. We returned to Indianapolis around eleven P.M., napped, woke up around two A.M. Chicago time near Winnetka. Of course, we can't forget the timezone changes, can we?!"

Mom and Dad are still furious at me, disregarding their authority and for my safety. "Christine, I thought your Dad and I made it perfectly clear that you couldn't attend this concert with your cousin, Tia, but, as usual, you disobeyed us and went! Where did we go wrong with you?! You're setting a bad example for your siblings!" Mom continues to raise her voice.

"Maybe my birth was a mistake to the both of you, since you both didn't have any more kids, until I was seven years old! Why couldn't you have had kids closer to my age?!" I holler. Mom and Dad look hurt at that statement.

"That was nature's choice, Christine, and it hurts both your Dad and I that you think you were a mistake, because you're not. We're blessed to have a daughter like you," Mom tries to explain, gently.

"I think it's best we all go to bed and sleep on this. And, young lady, first thing in morning, we will be discussing your punishment," Dad explains, calmly.

"Fine!" I raise my voice back, as I glare at the both of them, while I march upstairs to my room.

They don't care about me, and I'm going to show them that they shouldn't mess with me. I'd like to see how they're going to punish me, when I'm not here to be punished, because I've had it with the both of them. I open the attic door and gently climb the stairs, leading up to my room, because my twin sisters' room and Kevin's room are closest to the attic, and I don't want to wake them. My room has a bed, a TV, and is full of Rock band and car posters; and other things that you wouldn't normally find in a sixteen going on seventeen-year-old girl's room, because I'm not into that girly-girl stuff, like some are. I grab my suitcase out of the closet and start to pack everything I'm going to need. Once I'm done with that, I open my window, climb out onto the roof, and down the garden wall, onto the ground. I begin my journey down the street towards Tia's, without looking back, as I ignore Old Man Marley's calls for me to stop…

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

Peter and I go upstairs right after Christine does. We make sure all the kids are not awakened from the fight that happened between us and Christine earlier. They're all sound asleep. I have a feeling, urging me to check on Christine, but Peter convinces me not to; unknowing that it's a mistake that leads me to trusting my feelings more often in the future. I cry myself to sleep, because I feel something bad is about to happen in regards to my oldest child…

The next morning is one of sorrow for Peter and I, when I discover that our daughter is missing. I go to her room to try and discuss last night in a claim manner, only to see that she's gone. I scream for Peter and sob, while he's hurting on the inside. We both question ourselves on how we failed with our oldest child, when we gave her everything she needed or wanted. We gave her love, shelter, food, and clothing. We can't understand why our daughter acted like this. The police are called, and we file a missing person's report. Peter gives all the basic information about Christine and shows the officer on-scene recent pictures, while I sob, holding baby Kevin, tightly.

The entire family is subdued for the next few weeks, because the search for Christine turns up empty. Even Buzz isn't his normal self. He loved Christine and considered her a worthy foe, and it was now his job to protect his siblings. He's now going to tone down the harshness of his bullying. Jeff and the twins are hurt, because they lost a playmate. The twins cry, when they find out their big sister is gone. Kevin may be a baby, but he feels the emotional change and the emptiness that Christine running away leaves behind. However, Kevin's feelings are not known to us.

When we receive a letter from Christine, I sob. It says that Peter and I are no longer her parents, and any attempt to find her would result her leaving the state. Peter and I become more determined to find her, but luck is not on our side. We don't know it, but Christine is hiding right under very our noses, at Peter's brother Bob's house. Christine is perceptive enough to hide her presence from her Aunt and Uncle. Little do we know, that the two people that do know of Christine's whereabouts also feel guilty about withholding information…

 **(Old Man Marley's PoV:)**

I sit in my chair, feeling conflicted, as I read the letter Christine sent me. I witnessed Christine leaving and I tried to stop her, but she ignored me. I eventually decide to reluctantly withhold Christine's whereabouts, even though I feel wrong doing so…

 **(Tia's PoV:)**

I also feel a sense of conflict, though much smaller about knowing Christine's whereabouts, and not sharing them with any of the family, because I feel Christine is right to run away; that my Aunt Kate and Uncle Peter are no different than my own parents. My parents grounded me for sneaking out, as well, but I don't care, because my parents wronged me the same way my Aunt and Uncle wronged my cousin. Only, I'm different in the fact that I'm the emotionless Ice Queen to my cousin and best friend's emotionally-driven hot-headedness, and I'm going to stand with my cousin, no matter what…

 **END**

 **A/N: Edited Kevin's age to have the dates match up correctly. 1-13-17**

 **A/N2: Edited Christine's age for the same reason I edited Kevin's. 1-16-17**

 ** **A/N3:Made some minor edits. 9-30-18****


	3. The Twins' Excellent Adventure:Part 1

**_A/N: I would like to thank Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine._**

 ** _A/N2: Theatrical, I hope you enjoy this one-shot._**

 **The Twins' Excellent Adventure**

 **Part 1:**

 ** _Prelude..._**

It's a beautiful Spring day in the city of Winnetka. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. It makes for a perfect day to get out and have lots of fun. That's exactly what the McCallister twins are thinking.

 ** _Megan and Linnie's Room..._**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Some New Kids on the Block is playing on the stereo, as my twin sister, Megan, and myself are laying belly-first on our beds, trying to think of something to do on this beautiful sunny day in May. We have been trading suggestions for the past hour, with no luck.

"How about going to the mall?" my sister suggests, with a hopeful expression on her face. She stares at me from the edge of her bed, which is directly across from mine.

I shake my head "no" and reply, "Hanging out at the mall isn't my thing, when it doesn't involve shopping," I tell her, for the millionth time. Gossiping is such a waste of mental power, when it can be better used to enlighten the mind, like at the library, for example.

Megan frowns, and she knows what I'm thinking, as she speaks, "You're never going to have a social life or any friends, if you don't get out there and meet people at places, besides the library,"

I, of course, frown back at her and her snark comments about my personal life. "I _do_ have a social life and friends that I socialize with," I retort in my defense, while looking down at the history book I'm reading.

"Yeah, the library is such a _wonderful_ place to hang out. I mean, the excitement of just sitting around with a bunch of nerds, discussing the latest school assignment or discussing the excitement of starting a new unit in Math class. It must be really thrilling…" she snarks.

My cheeks flush red, as I look up to tell Megan off about insulting my friends, but luckily, I don't need to, because Fred, the family's Collie, from out of nowhere, jumps on Megan's bed and starts licking my twin sister's face, against her protests to stop. I can't help but to laugh at my sister's dilemma.

"Get off me, you disgusting fleabag. Ugh, gross… Really gross, Fred," Megan complains, as she wipes slobber off her face. Fred pins down Megan on her bed, licking and slobbering on her face again. "You stinking mutt."

"Oh, look who's finally found a boyfriend… Hey, Megan, you and Fred make such a great couple," taunts our older brother, Buzz, who's standing at our bedroom door, laughing at Megan.

I'm about to stick up for my twin, but Fred, again, beats me to the punch, when he notices Buzz at the door and starts sniffing around the room. He's looking at Buzz dead in the eye. Buzz is scared shitless from the look. That's when Fred begins to slowly bark.

"Oh, crap!" all three of us exclaim.

That bark means trouble, as it is only used to alert our Mother that Fred suspects us kids are up to some monkey business. Buzz, being the coward that he is, tries to flee the room, but Fred is able to quickly block him from leaving.

He presses Buzz against the wall and growls, as if saying, "Don't move!" Fred barks louder.

"What's going on up there?!" yells our Mother, whose footsteps can be heard loudly marching up the stairs.

"We're just playing with Fred, Mom!" I suddenly yell.

" _Playing_ with, huh?" Mom sticks her head inside the room, scaring us. "If you three are playing with Fred, then why does Fred have Buzz against the wall? You three are up to some monkey business, and I intend to find out what," Mom says, with firm conviction.

Mom starts her questioning with Megan about what went on in here. Megan tells her that Fred came in here, jumped on her bed, and started licking her face. Megan then went on to explain about Buzz sticking his head in the room and teasing her. That's when she explained about Fred noticing Buzz, sniffing around the room, and starting to bark; Buzz trying to escape, Fred stopping him, and backing him against the wall.

"You know the rest," Megan tells her.

Mom seems satisfied with Megan's story. That's when she turns to me and asks for my story. I basically tell her the same story Megan told her. When she asks Buzz for his story, Buzz tries to tell Mom a bullshit story about how Megan and I were wrestling on the floor, and that Fred and he tried to break up the fight. Fred growls at Buzz for the lie he tells. Mom quickly chimes in and tells Buzz she's heard enough, and that she doesn't buy his story, due to Fred growling. Mom presses Buzz about why Fred would suddenly sniff around the room, at his sudden presence.

Buzz hesitates about answering the question. Suddenly, a fearful look appears on my brother's face, as Fred starts sniffing around his pants pocket. That quickly catches Mom's attention, and makes her suspicious. Mom demands Buzz to empty out all his pockets. Buzz hesitates, until Mom shouts at him. Buzz empties all his pockets to reveal several packs of cigarettes.

Mom's eyes widen, in anger, before yelling, "Buzz, go to your room right now!"

Buzz quickly sulks away to his room, but not before giving a glare at Megan, myself, and Fred, which he soon regrets, because Mom catches him and smacks him behind the head. "Ow!"

Mom turns her attention to Megan and myself, once Buzz is out of the room. "Girls, since your Father has taken your brothers on a fishing trip with your Uncle Buck, I thought, with the weather being really nice today, that the two of you could spend the afternoon at Funkytown Amusement Park. You two have been discussing about how to spend the day. Consider it my treat for Daughters' Day out. I can't join you for it, though, since I'm going to be busy dealing with your brother, who's already in trouble with your Father; hence the reason why he didn't go on the fishing trip for Sons' Day. Here's some money, and I hope you both have a good time. I'll try to make up Daughters' Day, when I'm not busy," Mom explains to us, smiling, as she hugs the both of us. Megan and I smile with glee, as we both have been wanting to visit Funkytown, without any annoying brothers and overbearing parents…

 ** _To be Continued…_**

 ** _A/N: What kind of adventure will the twins have at Funkytown? Fun!? Excitement!? Danger!? Tune in next time to find out in the concluding part of The Twins Excellent Adventure._**

 ** _A/N 2: Made some edits. 3/15/17_**


End file.
